Rox York Times
by Susan Kreber
Summary: Harry Potter a nagy Hollowi Csata után kissé magára marad, nem érti, miért csappan meg hirtelen a hírneve, miért nem fényképezgeti többé Colin,s miért nem értesítette Minerva McGalagony arról, hogy Snape kölyke a Roxfortba jár...


**FIGYELMEZTETÉS**: enyhe, inkább csak említésszerű **_slash_**, valamint korántsem enyhe **_HP6-spoiler._**

**Ajánlás: ha már _time_s, a MÁV-nak (Miért Állunk Vazze?), amiért mindig késik…**

**ROX YORK TIMES**

**1**

Harry Potter fellélegzett, ahogy a nyüzsgő roxmortsi utcáról belépett az óriási Woodcrofti Hengist Városi Könyvtár előcsarnokába. Már hét éve maga mögött hagyta Roxfort folyosóit, egyre-másra horcruxokat hajkurászott, mígnem Neville és ő közös erővel legyőzték Voldemortot – biztos, ami biztos, így teljes mértékben eleget tettek a Jóslat minden egyes pontjának.

Ám a sikernek ára van – jó ideig ünnepelték, vadul és rajongva, mígnem – mindenki elfelejtette őt. _Mindenki_, aki rajongónak számított. Az utóbbi néhány hétben már senki sem ostromolta az utcán interjúért, sőt még barátai sem keresték. Ez utóbbi nem is volt nagy csoda, hisz az iskola és később a háború végeztével mindenkinek épp elég dolga akadt a saját élete körül – család, háztartás, később gyerekek, ahogy dukál.

A Nagyúr legyőzése után együtt ünnepelték a Hollowi Csatát, megfáradtan bár, de azzal a furcsa, felszabadult érzéssel a mellkasukban. Később azonban a barátok megszűntek folyvást látogatni őt - kivéve persze a hűséges Colin Creevey-t, aki, mivel feleségül vette Hermionét – a lányról kiderült, hogy jobb' szereti a fiatalabb húst, hisz őket bármikor kioktathatja -, mindig sort tudott keríteni egy-két rosszul megindokolt _beköszönésre_.

Ez a törődés a legcsekélyebb mértékben sem zavarta a Kis Túlélőt, aki – hősnevéhez méltatlanul - végre fölszedett pár kilót és magasságban is rádolgozott egy kicsit.

Neville szintén jól tartotta a frontot, és, bár Harryhez hasonlóan ő sem vett el senkit, határozottan kiegyensúlyozottabbnak tűnt a csata óta.

Ami Harry Pottert illeti – ő köszönte szépen, nem kért sem az ünneplésből, sem az utána következő feledőpartikból és pihengetésből – **ő** még nem végzett.

Még meg kellett találnia Dumbledore gyilkosát.

Snape-et azóta nem látták, hogy lerohant a toronyból azon a végzetes estén; így a fiúnak volt ideje nosztalgiázni. Sok mindent elfelejtett roxforti éveiből, de a férfi vonásai és gúnyolódásai furcsamód még mindig olyan élénken éltek emlékezetében, mintha csak előző nap írta volna azt a dolgozatot a cseppentőmérgekről.

Valószínűleg annak köszönhette ezt a remek hosszú távú memóriát vele kapcsolatban, hogy nap mint nap gondolt rá – a legteljesebb gyűlölködéssel.

Ez az érzés normál esetben arra sarkallta volna, hogy tegyen valamit Snape kézre kerítésének érdekében – de fogalma sem volt, mihez is kezdjen, hiszen a halálfaló tartózkodási helyéről még annyit sem tudott, mint annak a régi dolgozatnak a megoldásairól. A férfi nem volt ott a csatában; valószínűleg bujkált a gyávája.

Elkeseredésében végül is Harry példa nélküli varázslathoz folyamodott - oly nagyon példa nélküli volt az eset, hogy nem is lett semmi foganatja. Elméletileg egy sebezhető, kísérők nélküli Snape-hez vezette volna el a régi könyvekben talált ige – de ennek már több hete, és a dolog sehogy se smakkolt. **Nem történt semmi!** Semmi az égvilágon, legalábbis ővele.

Roxmorts az évek során észrevétlenül megváltozott; nemhiába nevezték az egyetlen varázslók lakta városnak. Szétterpeszkedett, egyre csak nőtt, növekedett; az épületek száma is megszaporodott. Bár ő maga azóta nem járt itt, hogy elballagott Roxfortból, idén visszatért, és mellbe vágta a nagy változás. Különféle alkalmi szállásokon, panziókban töltve az éjszakákat, a régi időkre emlékezett, és a nagy könyvtárban a Megoldást kereste.

Állása nem volt, pénze pedig elegendőnek tűnt még hosszú-hosszú, tétlenül töltött évekre. Így hát megtehette, hogy hétköznap, délután négykor elmegy keresgélni, egy olyan helyre, ahová diákkorában be nem tette volna a lábát. S egykori hanyagságára nem csupán az volt a magyarázat, hogy akkor még nem állt itt semmiféle pompás Városi Könyvtár – akkoriban egyszerűen csak taszították a papírral teli, nagy helyiségek.

Belépett a kellemesen hűvös előcsarnokba, és óvatosan körülnézett. A biztonság kedvéért még manapság is ellenőrizte, nincs-e lesifotós a környéken. Hiszen csak pár hete tettek le arról a drágalátos szokásukról, hogy megnehezítsék az életét.

_Semmi_. Megnyugodva folytatta útját az archívum felé. Hátha rátalál egy hírre, egy egészen aprócska cikkre, melyben közlik egy Snape nevű bűnöző halálhírét. A háború alatt nem ért rá a főhíreken kívül bármi mást is elolvasni a Prófétában – s abban nem talált Snape-ről semmi biztatót.

A könyvtár valahogy kihaltnak tűnt. Talán, mert az emberek nagy része még dolgozott ebben a napszakban; a roxfortosok pedig, szerencsétlenek, még órákon ültek. Miután belépett a könyvekkel teli óriási helyiségbe, Harry azonnal az újságos részleg felé vette útját. A szépirodalomnál csak egy-két arrafelé tengődő alakot látott, saját úticélja környékén pedig csupán egyet.

A vékony, nála vagy egy fejjel alacsonyabb fiú a tudományos magazinok között keresgélt, és úgy tűnt, észre sem vette a közeledő Harryt. Ha észre is vette, egyáltalán nem törődött vele. Harryt néha még mindig meglepte ez a hirtelen jött névtelenség. Odasétált a látogató mellé, a régi Próféták részlegére, és maga is nekikezdett a kutakodásnak.

Ám hirtelen valami elvonta figyelmét munkájától: a fiú _tüsszentett_. A hang a hatalmas, üresen kongó teremben úgy hangzott, mintha valaki ráhúzott volna egy cintányérra. Harry összerezzent; az idegen alak zsebkendőt húzott elő, és megtörölte az orrát.

Az átlagosnál jóval nagyobb orrát.

Harry gondolatban vállon veregette önmagát – vigasztalóan és egyben kárörvendően. Nem igaz, hogy már mindenhol Snape-et látja!

Visszafordult a munkájához, és folytatta a keresgélést. Az egyik márciusi számban talált egy hirdetést, amiben egy Sergestus nevű alak alig használt üstöket keresett. Lehet ez a pasi Snape rokona? A mániájából és a lökött nevéből ítélve…

Gondolatait egy halk köhintés zavarta meg; a fiú volt az, de a dolog láthatóan nem neki szólt. Csak nézegeti az újságokat és aprót köhint, hiszen náthás vagy mifene, nem? Ekkor döbbent rá, hogy érzékeivel alattomban igenis figyeli ezt a fiút, s ha az feltűnőbb mozdulatot tesz vagy valamilyen hangot ad ki, ő ugrásra kész. **Mi ez?** Olyan ismerős volt a helyzet.

A másik eközben a füle mögé tűrte fényes, sötét haját, és ölében egy rakás magazinnal a legközelebbi asztal-szék együtteshez sétált. Még útközben is olvasgatta egyik szerzeményét, és továbbra sem látszott tudomást venni a híres Harry Potterről.

Harry ellenben veszettül figyelte őt, és egyre ismerősebbnek találta. Azt tette hát, amit a háborúban tett volna ilyen esetben: elbújt a könyvespolcok mögé, és onnan bámulta tovább.

Először semmi figyelemreméltót nem csinált a kölyök, leszámítva, hogy olykor-olykor halványan elmosolyodott olvasás közben. Időnként lekapart néhány szót az előtte heverő pergamendarabra, majd folytatta a magazinbújást. Harry tehetetlenül leste.

Tizenhat-tizenhét éves lehetett a fiú, nem nézett ki se többnek, se kevesebbnek. Egyszerű, fekete, roxfortos talár volt rajta, mely alól csuklójánál kilógott fehér inge. Az öltözetet sötét csizma egészítette ki; összességében véve semmi gyanús. Ahogy előrehajolt, haja kiszabadult füle mögül, és ismét az arcába borult. Finom, hosszú tincstömeg, vékony, és nem is különösebben ápolt; itt sem volt jelen egyik véglet sem.

Harry maga sem tudta, miért tűnik olyan furcsának számára a látszólag tökéletesen normális iskolásfiú. Hiszen közelről még nem is igen látta! A polcoknál először háttal állt neki a kölyök, később, messzebbről látta profilból, most pedig, egy könyvespolc mögül és vagy tizenöt méter távolságból figyelhette szemből.

A fiú kissé arrébb húzta a székét, és újságját leemelte az asztallapról, majd az ölébe vette. Széttárt lábakkal olvasott tovább, kényelmesen elterpeszkedve, kezei közt egy rég megsárgult lappal. Még mindig el-elmosolyodott néha, szája szélét jobbra húzva, gunyorosan. Valószínűleg az ősrégi tudományos cikkeken derült ilyen jókat; azok mindig viccesek tudnak lenni…

Harry beleunt a hosszas figyelésbe; maga is a magazinok felé kapott, és újult erővel folytatta a munkát. ,,_Ostobaság_", mondogatta magának, és valahányszor hatalmába kerítette az a képtelen érzés, legszívesebben fejbe verte volna magát. ,,_Hagyjuk már ezt_!"

Ezúttal azonban a fiú nem hagyott neki békét. Felállt ugyanis az asztaltól, és terhével megrakodva visszasétált az újságospolcokhoz, csupán néhány métert hagyva a köztük lévő távolságból; elkezdte visszarakosgatni a kezében tartott lapokat eredeti helyükre. Mikor megérezte, hogy nézik, szórakozottan oldalra pillantott, egyenesen a másik szemébe.

És ekkor Harry végre meglátta az arcát.

Majdnem felkiáltott megrökönyödésében. **Nem, az nem lehet! **A fiú oly mértékben hasonlított Severus Snape-re, hogy Harrynek kis híján felizzott a zsebében a pálca. _Nem lehet!_

De tizenhét éves volt, a régi karcsú, magas férfi helyett inkább sovány, nyápic kölyök; haja jóval hosszabb, mint amilyenre Harry roxfortos éveiből emlékezett, az orra pedig… igen, az orra jóval kevésbé volt hajlott, és nem is tűnt olyan nagynak. A járása is kialakulatlan volt még; olykor bizonytalan, kamaszos lendületű léptekkel haladt, de néha – mint például most, ahogy odasétált a polc végéhez a nyilvántartásért -, néha megpróbálkozott valami peckes, büszke tartással, alig emelte lábait, inkább lopakodott. Látszott, hogy nála az **önmegvalósítás**nak nevezett mizéria még késik.

Leginkább a Merengőben látott fiatal Snape-re hasonlított; de hozzá képest is akadtak eltérések. Az arca is másnak tűnt kissé, a pillantása is, ahogy gyanakodva még egyszer végigmérte az őt bámulót; haja hosszabb volt, ruhája jobban illeszkedett testére, s míg **az** a Snape holtsápadt volt, mint egy sötétben nevelt növény – ő egyszerűen csak fehér árnyalatúnak tetszett, de nem látszott betegesnek.

Mégis – _hasonlított rá_, és ez szöget ütött Harry fejébe.

- Bocsánat – lépett közelebb a fiúhoz. – Megkérdezhetném a neved?

- Miért? – kapta fel a fejét a másik, és látszott, hogy csak az utolsó pillanatban állta meg, hogy ösztönösen hátralépjen.

- Azt hiszem, ismerem az apádat – mondta óvatosan Harry. A fejében mintha világosságot gyújtottak volna. _Rátalált a megoldásra!_

- Ismered? – A fiú kesernyésen elmosolyodott. – Ó, kétlem.

- Miért? – kérdezte ezúttal Harry.

- Mert már közel egy éve halott, és tudtommal értesítették a _jelentősebb_ ismerősöket.

Harryt mellbe vágta az információ. ,,_Ó, képzelem, miféle ismerősöket értesíthettek!_"

- Nem Snape a vezetékneved? – puhatolózott tovább.

A fiú most már tényleg hátrált egy lépést; bűntudatosan, fejét oldalra döntve fürkészte minden Potterek leghíresebbikét.

- Tehát ismerted. Ismerted az öreg Snape-et, igaz? – mormolta. – Na és mit gondolsz róla?

- Azt inkább nem sorolnám el – komorodott el Harry. – Azt viszont nem tudtam, hogy van egy fia.

- Ő se – vont vállat keserűen a fiú. – Mit akarsz?

- A legutóbbi balhéja eléggé… emlékezetesre sikerült – folytatta Harry. – Tudsz róla? Nem sokan tudják, ez bennfentes információ.

- Még szép, hogy tudom, azért mégiscsak az apám! – csattant fel a kölyök. – És megérdemelte, amit kapott! Szabadna tudnom, hogy mégis ki vagy te?

- Igaz is. Már kérdeztem a neved. Huszonöt éves vagyok, így illik _neked_ előbb bemutatkozni – jelentette ki megrovóan Harry. – Te vagy a fiatalabb. – Most, hogy kiderült, valóban ifjabb Snape-ről van szó, úgy döntött, nem tartja kordában ellenérzéseit, főleg, mert a srác annyira hasonlít az **apjára** – s mert azt színleli, hogy nem ismeri fel őt, holott őt _mindenki_ ismeri.

- Severus Snape. – A fiú kihívóan bámult rá, ugrásra készen.

- Fantáziadús elnevezés – nyugtázta gúnyosan mosolyogva Harry.

- Hogy merészeled…

- Potter. Harry Potter. Csináljunk úgy, mintha nem tudnád. Nos, nem éppen szolgálatodra, de itt vagyok.

- Ó, remek. Akkor, _dicső Potter_, elállnál az utamból? Még van egy kis dolgom.

- Na igen. Nektek csak kis dolgaitok lehetnek, Snape. Hajrá. – Gúnyosan hátrált néhány lépést, a fiú pedig dühtől remegő vállakkal elsietett az előbbi asztala felé. Ismét a kezében tartott néhány újságot.

- Mit csinálsz, katalogizálsz? – hallotta a háta mögül tizenvalahány békés olvasgatással töltött perc után.

- Semmi közöd hozzá, Potter. Istenem... ti mind egyformák vagytok!

- Kik _mi_? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Harry. Kifejezetten imponált neki, hogy most ő az idősebb **férfi**, és Snape ivadéka a megalázható **diák**.

A fiú konokul hallgatott. Harry szemügyre vette.

- Nem kéne annyit dohányoznod. Megsárgul tőle a körmöd.

- Hagyjatok már végre békén! Azt csinálok, amit akarok!

- Látszik, hogy nem volt apád.

- Nem lehet mindenki olyan szerencsés, mint egyesek.

- Rám célzol, te idióta? – szisszent fel Harry. – Az egy dolog, hogy neked már nem kellett részt venned a háborúban, de igazán megjegyezhetnéd, hogy az apámat rég meggyilkolták! – Nem tudta megemészteni, hogy a mostani generáció tagjai már hajlamosak megfeledkezni szülei tragédiájáról.

- És hogy _hogy_ megérdemelte… - duruzsolta kéjesen a másik, és összecsapta az újságot. – Jól figyelj rám, Potter. Se te, se James, se senki más…

- Fogd be a szád! – rivallt rá Harry. – Ó, hogy mennél a francba, te fattyú!

- Ott vagyok, te törtél rám! – vágott vissza dühös fintorral a fiú.

- Szegény áldozat! Az apja egy mocskos gyilkos, az egész klánja egy aljas áruló bagázs, és még ő van nagyra magával! Ide figyelj, te vakarcs.

- **_Nem figyelek _**– mondta dallamosan a kis Severus, és befogta a fülét. – Kapjátok be, Potterek, éljen a Mardekár, tralalala. Tűnés, hagyj békén, öreg.

- Elveted a sulykot, kicsi Snape! Én csak azért jöttem, hogy…

-… _tralalalala_ …

-…megtudjak valamit…

-… _lalalalla_ …

- AZ APÁD MINDENIT! Mi ez a füledben?

- Discmannek hívják, ó nemes Potter. Nem megmondtam, hogy halj meg és menj a pokolba?

Harry erre már nem szólt semmit. Megragadta a neveletlen kölyök grabancát, és úgyse hiányzik senkinek alapon kirángatta az épületből. A nyomorult nem védekezett elég feltűnően ahhoz, hogy bárkinek is feltűnjön.

Az utcán aztán azonnal felpofozta Severust. Az erre sarkon fordult, és futásnak eredt, de Harry pálcája ennél azért gyorsabb volt – egy egyszerű kötözőbűbáj, és máris aktuális szálláshelye felé rángatta, a legteljesebb lelki nyugalommal.

- Dögölj meg – sziszegte a fattyú, és beleharapott a kezébe. Ez volt az utolsó mondata a megérkezésük előtt, mivel Harry Silencióval – és a biztonság kedvéért még egy adag kötéllel - jutalmazta az akciót.

Hazaérve le sem jelentkezett a portásnál. Oké, már nem rohamozzák a Vitrol-féle agresszív riporterek, rendben van; de egyes privilégiumai még megvannak.

Egyenesen a szobájába cipelte a tehetetlenül kapálódzó tinédzsert, és az ajtó bevágása, valamint egy jól elhelyezett Colloportus után azonnal levágta az ágyra.

- És most beszélgetni fogunk – jelentette ki a szemközti falnak. Rápillantott a kölyökre; ifjabb Snape kerekre tágult szemekkel, döbbenten meredt rá.

- Ó, azt mondod, nem tudsz beszélni, mert bekötöttem a szád? Ugyan, kicsi Sev… Megoldjuk. Majd csak én beszélek, és nem ugatsz bele.

Odalépett a bárszekrényhez, kitöltött magának egy martinit, majd helyet foglalt egy kényelmes fotelben, mely az ágyra nézett. – Nos… Hol is hagytam abba? Apám hős volt. A te apád pedig…

Fél óra múlva, miután szerencsétlen Severus végighallgatta, miket is művelt az apja és hányszor, hogyan ölte meg Dumbledore-t és miért, s hogyan is folyt le a háború, míg ő egykedvűen üldögélt valahol otthon a névtelen anyja mellett, majd Roxfortban tanult McGalagony alatt, mit sem sejtve arról, hogy a Voldemort elleni heves csatározások közben az egész Rend az ő nyomorult apjának nevét gyalázza… _bla-bla-bla_, nos ez egy kicsit sok volt neki.

Mikor Harry végre levette a szájáról a kötést, Severus elemi erővel köpte az arcába: - Te nem vagy normális!

Ám a hős csak cinikusan elmosolyodott. – Ahogy gondolod, kedves. Ahogy gondolod. Na most te mesélj. Hogy hívják az anyád?

- Mesélj te a tiédről – sziszegte vissza gyűlölködve a másik. Harry a szemébe nézett, és hálát adott az égnek, hogy a kölyök meg van kötözve. Így hát félelem nélkül folytathatta megkezdett játékát, nem kellett tartania holmi kamaszos gyilkossági kísérlettől.

- A én anyám… gyönyörű volt. Nem mintha rád tartozna, de Lily Evans volt az egyik legszebb boszorkány, akit valaha is… fényképen láttam.

- Ha! – prüszkölte Severus, és gúnyosan elvigyorodott. Harry az arcába öntötte a maradék martinit.

- Nos, nagy kár, hogy apámmal együtt meg kellett halnia, ugyanis ketten együtt többet értek, mint a te szüleid és egész rokonságuk.

- Látom, a családodra jellemző heveny önértékelési zavar rólad is elmondható – jelentette ki rövid fuldoklás után Severus. Sunyin összehúzott szemekkel figyelte a másik minden mozdulatát, miközben tétován belenyalt a szája széléről csordogáló italpatakocskába. Harry gondterhelten beletúrt a hajába, és lepillantott a fiúra.

Nem tudta elhinni, hogy az öreg Snape meghalt. És azt még kevésbé tudta elhinni, hogy sikerült foglyul ejtenie a fiát. **Mért nem szólt neki senki arról, hogy időközben a kölyköt beiratták a Roxfortba? Egyáltalán… miért nem szóltak, hogy _van_ fia?**

Ó, hát persze. Minerva kímélni akarta a nagy hős érzékeny kis lelkét. Milyen megható! Újabb pohárral töltött magának. Már vagy egy éve másra sem tudott gondolni, mint hogy…

Újra ránézett a fiúra. Fürkész, alattomos pillantással találta szemben magát. Furcsa, de a résnyire összeszűkített szemek hatására egy pillanatra Cho jutott eszébe.

Elhessegette az emlékképet. Ginnynek igaza volt; **ő** kitartott mellette, ahogy megígérte, egyszer sem hagyta el a háború során, bármily nagy veszélyben is volt az ő közelében. Illetve, csak egyszer.

Mikor meghalt.

Észrevétlenül kiürült ez a pohár is. Ezúttal cherryvel töltötte újra, az öreg Trelawney régi kedves italával, és közben foglyát nézegette. A kis Snape meg őt. Bámulták egymást, mintha mindketten valami alattomos támadásra számítanának.

Severus elvigyorodott, ahogy végigmérte őt. – Ugyan már, Potter – duruzsolta. – Mitől félsz? Én meg vagyok kötözve, te meg nem. Lépéselőnyben vagy, sajna. Úgyhogy lépj, légy szíves, mert már elzsibbadt a seggem.

Harry agyán minden eddiginél erősebben suhant át az ötödéves Cho emléke; kábultan felhajtotta az italát. Utána intett egyet, és Snape-ről eltűnt az a kisebbfajta kötélhálózat, amit az utcán varázsolt rá.

- Van még valami mondanivalód? – duruzsolta Severus, és kényelmesebb pozíciót vett fel az ágyon.

- Tulajdonképpen… - Harry eltöprengett. _Mihez is kezdhetne ezzel a kölyökkel?_– Nincs.

- Sajnálom, amit apám tett – suttogta az ifjú Snape, és arcára, meglepő módon, szomorkás kifejezés úszott. – Értem se tett valami sokat, de ez…

- Amikor a könyvtárban találkoztunk… - tűnődött Harry -, nem azt mondtad, hogy… szóval, úgy tűnt, hogy nem szereted. Szeret_ted_…

- Hogyan is szerethettem volna? _Ezt_? – sziszegte megvetően a kamasz. – Most viccelsz, ugye? Még a nevem is gyűlölöm.

- Azt mondjuk ő sem szerette – mosolyodott el kesernyésen Harry. – _Félvér Herceg_, bahh… Milyen kényelmes…

- Az – lehelte Severus. Harry felnézett a furcsa hangvételre. A fiú épp a csípőjén jártatta a kezét; unottan végigsimított saját combján, és a plafont bámulta tűnődve. Másik karja támaszul szolgált a tarkója mögött.

A másik férfi zavartan félrenézett, hisz csak egy elmélkedéskor szokásos önkéntelen mozdulatról volt szó. _Vakarózott, vagy valami…_

- Láttad valaha? – kérdezte lassan. Most először tudatosan ügyelt arra, hogy a másik fiúnak is vannak érzései, és hogy a gyerek nem az apja.

- Aha – suttogta bágyadtan a másik.

- Megvert?

- Ja. – Kis Snape oda sem figyelve, rosszkedvűen meredt a falra.

- Figyelj… én sajnálom – mondta Harry, és tényleg sajnálta. Minek is rabolta el szegény kölyköt? Még ha **annak** a kölyke is, nem tehet semmiről.

- Én is – mormolta a kölyök. Harry most már odapillantott. Mit sóhajtozik meg egyszavas válaszozik ez, mért nem maszturbál rendesen, vagy bőgje el magát, vagy... bármilyen belső nyomora van is, csinálja, csak ne…

…**aludt**. A kamasz elaludt az **ő** ágyán.

,,_Ez az ára annak, hogy összekevertem az apjával_", gondolta Harry, és a szekrényhez lépett takaróért, mielőtt rájött, hogy az egyetlen darab Snape alatt van, és a fiú nagyban álmodik rajta.

Nem volt mit tenni… fölhajtott még egy pohárral. Ez már nagyon sok volt mára; nem szokása inni, de a háború utáni események jobban megviselték, mint eddig bármi. Egyedüllét, magány, Ron házassága, Hermione terhes, bahh… És ő nem találja, egyszerűen **nem találja** Snape-et, pedig megesküdött rá…

Végül is itt van, megtalálta, bár nem egészen ez az, amit keresett. Halálhírét kapni rég eltűnt ellenségének, s helyette az ágyában találni a fiát – a _fiát_, aki kábé annyi idős lehet, mint ő volt Dumbledore halálakor...

Katartikus. Ha egy szóval kellene jellemeznie az élményt, hát ez az. Bűntudatosan végigsimított az alvó fiú arcán, és szégyenkezve konstatálta, hogy még mindig nedves a rá locsolt martinitól. Hirtelen ötlettel még közelebb hajolt, és szimatolva próbálta kideríteni, érezni-e így rajta az alkoholszagot.

_Hiba volt._ Ifjabb Snape váratlanul kinyitotta a szemét, és szájon csókolta őt.

Érezte rajta az ital ízét, és még valamit: fanyar borsmenta- és cigarettaillatot. Vannak, akik azt hiszik, az illatoknak nincsen ízük – de azok még nem írtak verset, és nem csókoltak nikotinfüggőt.

Harrynek eszébe sem jutott tiltakozni; a fejébe szállt alkohol, Cho képének kiújuló emlékkockája és a fiú nedves ajkai nem engedték. A férfi hagyta magát belevinni a csókba, és rövidesen megtapasztalhatta, mire képes a fiatal Severus nyelve, ha gazdája igazán szabadjára engedi a fantáziáját.

**2**

Másnap reggel Harry moccanni sem bírt emberéletekre törő fejfájásától, és, mint kiderült, a mozgásban az a csípőjén átvetett fehér láb is korlátozta, amiről rövid kába tapogatódzás után megállapította, hogy van folytatása is.

Gyorsan elengedte, amit talált, és kővé dermedve feküdt tovább, hirtelen feltoluló, kellemetlen gondolatokkal. Nem emlékezett semmire; viszont egyértelmű volt a helyzet, és Harry elszégyellte magát. _Odáig vetemedett, hogy fiatal fiúkkal bújik ágyba?_

Nem tagadta, Ginny halála túl nagy sokk volt ahhoz, hogy rendesen kiheverje. Utánanézett néhány könyvben, és végül Hermionétől is tanácsot kért, és valóban, különösen fájdalmas tragédia után felléphet hirtelen homoszexualitás. Nem érdekelte. Jó ideig nem kívánta újrakezdeni, senkivel; mért is érdekelte volna egy olyan apróság, mint a szexualitásának elferdülése, ha közben Voldemorttal csatáztak, és a legkisebb remény sem volt rá, hogy egyikük is túléli?

A Hollowi Csata után persze más volt a helyzet; de akkor meg jött az áruló problémája, Snape-é, meg akarta keresni és megölni, mielőtt túlságosan jól befészkeli magát valami biztonságos helyre.

Snape. _Igen, ő az oka mindennek!_Minek csinált még gyereket is, hát nem volt elég a gyilkosság?!

Persze, Dumbledore-t már jóval ennek a kölyöknek a születése után gyilkolta meg. De tudhatta volna előre, hogy ennyi gazság nem fog megférni a számláján, és hogy a fiút nem lesz, aki felnevelje majd.

Óvatosan oldalra pillantott. Megpróbálta felmérni a károkat.

Semmi kötél, se kék-zöld foltok. _Nem erőszak volt_, sóhajtott fel magában. Pillantása az egyetlen életben lévő Snape békés arcára vándorolt – gyermeki lélek rendben? Ahh, volt ennek valaha is…?

Végül nagy kelletlenül végigmérte a fiú egész testét – nem volt meztelen, egy megkopott, tartását vesztett piszkosfehér boxer volt rajta, jóval bővebb, mint a kölyök sovány csípője. Severus kéjesen elnyúlt az ágyon, úgyhogy a ruhadarab félig-meddig már lehúzódott eredeti rendeltetési helyéről; Harry sóvárogva figyelte kecses ívű fenekét. ,,_Valószínűleg a legjobb dolog, amit az apjától örökölt_", jutott eszébe néhány régi képsor tanáráról, és gondolatban felpofozta magát.

Megpróbált hangtalanul meglépni, de – ó, fájdalom! – kicsi Sev hangérzékelésben is apjára ütött. – Szia – motyogta álmatagon, és rajta átvetett lábával még erősebben magához szorította a meglepett férfit.

- Ezek szerinte neked jó volt – suttogta Harry megilletődve, és tett még egy kísérletet az észrevétlen szublimálásra.

- Aha – duruzsolta Severus, és a neki háttal fekvő nyakába temette az arcát.

Harry felsóhajtott. – Ez köztünk marad, ugye?

- Nem, dehogy, rohanok az iskolába, és ugrabugrálva jelentem, hogy lefeküdtem Harry Potterrel! – morogta gunyorosan a fiú, mire Harry rosszkedvűen konstatálta magában, hogy _stílusra_ is volt kire ütnie.

- Na, ne rohanj annyira – ásította Severus, mikor a másik mocorogni kezdett. – Annyi mesélnivalód van még.

- Szó sem lehet róla! Így is épp eleget összebeszélhettem. Mi a fenével álltattalak tegnap este? Fáj a fejem.

- Nem is beszéltél olyan sokat.

- Nem baj, akkor is te jössz.

- Mit mondjak?

- Mesélj magadról – ásította Harry, és lehunyta a szemét.

- Látom, türelmetlenül várod – suttogta a nyakába dacosan Severus, mire neki felállt a hátán a szőr. – Ezt ne csináld – lehelte a párnájába, és összeszorította a fogát. Ginny is hamar rátalált erre a gyenge pontjára, és sikeresen kihasználta minden alkalommal, ahányszor csak lehetett.

- Mit? Ezt? – Gyengéd leheletfuvallatot érzett a tarkóján, és Harry gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

- Vagy ezt? – Az ajkak közelebb húzódtak, és már-már megérintették a bőrét, ahogy a suttogás átjárta minden egyes porcikáját. Minden. Egyes. Porcikáját.

Újabb trükk a párnával, és Harry sikeresen elrejtette halk, kéjes sóhaját. De van, amit nem ilyen könnyű elrejteni, és a következő pillanatban már a derekán érezte a fiú simogató kezét. Lábát már lehúzta róla, s ujjai nagy elánnal tolakodtak egyre szemtelenebbül Harry pénisze felé.

Elsöpörte az indiszkrét kezet, és inkább nem gondolt bele, ifjabb Snape honnan vette ezt a hihetetlen bátorságot az éjszaka folyamán.

Egyébként is! Jesszus! Ifjabb _Snape_! Az istenért!

Nem tudta eldönteni, mit lépjen, így jobb híján alvást színlelt. Csak egy csókra emlékezett, de sejtette, hogy agya a javáról lemaradt.

- Órára kéne mennem – suttogta egy élveteg hang a tarkójába. – Vagy ma ne menjek…?

- Maradj – nyögte Harry. – Még annyi mindent meg kell beszélnünk.

- Szerintem is – jelentette ki elégedetten Snape. – Akár kezdhetjük is. – Belecsókolt a másik tarkójába, majd lassú harapdálásokkal bírta a férfit ismételt erekcióra.

- Én komolyan gondoltam, hogy beszélnünk kell – mondta komoran Harry, és újból kitért a szemérme elleni támadások elől. – Először is: 1. nem beszélsz erről senkinek. 2: megbocsátasz nekem. És 3: mesélsz magadról. Erre áldozzuk a mai napot, és hamisítok neked egy igazolást, csak mutasd meg anyád kézírását.

- Nem szükséges – legyintett közömbösen Snape. – Tegnap is engedély nélkül voltam kint.

- Tényleg, hétköznap nincs is Roxmorts-nap… - hüledezett Harry. – Hát ezt meg hogy képzelted?

- Ugyan már, Potter, nem emlékszel? A mardekárosok végtelenül elvetemültek. Én azóta lógok, mióta megvan az RBF-em.

- Lusta disznó – jelentette ki Harry. – Hát ezen változtatni fogsz.

Hirtelen felelősséget érzett a fiú iránt. Neki nem volt gyereke, és tekintettel a Ginny halála után történtekre, már nem is lesz. Severusnak pedig nincs apja. Miért is ne nevelhetné fel, mint sajátját?

Snape kéjesen nyújtózott egyet, és kézfeje ismét megpihent Harry csípőjén.

Ja, mert lefeküdt vele. Hát persze, **ezért** nem lehetne jó apja.

- Ezt is hagyd abba, de azonnal – jelentette ki Harry szigorúan. – Nem lesz még egy ilyen.

- Tényleg nem emlékszel semmire? – kérdezte ravaszkásan Snape.

- Nem. – Harry gyanakodva felvonta a szemöldökét.

A srác szélesen elmosolyodott. - Akkor honnan tudod, hogy nem akarsz többet belőle?

- Egyszerűen csak tudom, és kész. Nem lenne helyes.

- Hét év van köztünk, Harry.

- Nem számít; iskolás vagy! Egy diák, aki…

- Ez az utolsó évem a Roxfortban – ábrándította ki Snape -, és eléggé rövid lesz, mert a jövő hét RAVASZ-hét.

- Te meg itt fetrengsz, mint egy rossz luvnya, ahelyett hogy tanulnál? – ripakodott rá Harry, és élvezettel figyelte a fiú arcán átsuhanó zavart.

- Nos… a tudásom…

- Holnap azonnal visszamész és…

-...elegendő.

…nekiállsz tanulni.

- Kapd be.

- Nem emlékszem semmire, de mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez nem jelent semmit – ásította csúfondárosan Harry, és megvakarta meztelen hasát. – Legalább betakarhattál volna.

- Elaludtam – vont vállat ifjú Snape, és bizonytalan mozdulatokkal kikászálódott az ágyból. – Hol vannak a ruháim?

- Honnan tudjam? – felelte mogorván Harry. – Kettőnk közül én voltam a _nem_ beszámítható.

- Ajjajj – jelentette ki némi tétova keresgélés után Severus. – Baj van.

- Mi? Köddé váltak, vagy kihajigáltuk az ablakon?

- Valami olyasmi. _Szublimált_.

- Mi? – Harry felült az ágyban, és hunyorogva próbálta kivenni az eléje táruló képet.

- Hallottad. Az egyik… öhm, _ismerősöm_, nos minek nevezzem az ilyen griffendéles avada-várományosokat, valószínűleg időzített eltüntető bűbájt szórt rá. Mekkora szerencse, hogy tegnap elraboltál! Ha jól sejtem, úgy este hétre volt időzítve a dolog.

- Miért? – könyökölt fel Harry. – Mi volt akkor?

- Évzáró ünnepség a hetedéveseknek – hangzott a tömör válasz.

- Ejha – rikkantott fel a férfi. – Mi akkor már… _Öhm_, végül is szerencse, hogy megmentettelek, akarom mondani **elraboltalak**.

- Meglehetősen – jelentette ki szűkszavúan Severus. – Még jó, hogy vettem gatyát – duruzsolta maga elé -, és ha anélkül mentem volna ki a díjért?!

- De nem is voltál ott, kicsi – vigyorodott el gúnyosan Harry. – Itt voltál, nem ott, **itt**!

- Nem rajtam múlt! Úgyhogy csak konstatáltam, hogy egész jól felkészültem a puccsra.

- Micsoda egy bunkók lehetnek azok – jegyezte meg Harry, miközben a szekrénye felé támolygott, hogy valami ruhát szerezzen mindkettejüknek.

- Nekem mondod? – ingatta a fejét Snape. – Még jó, hogy idén ballagok. Azt hiszem, nem bírtam volna még egy évig.

- Na és mihez kezdesz RAVASZ után?

- Munkába állok – vont vállat a fiú.

- _Ilyen_ képességekkel? – Harry közben alsógatya után kutatott, de aztán rájött, hogy Snape-en már van valami ahhoz hasonló, így abbahagyta a megkezdett műveletet.

- Milyenekkel? – Severus csodálkozó, nagy fekete szemekkel nézett rá. Ó igen. Pont olyan feketékkel, mint azelőtt az apja.

Harry megrázta a fejét. A gondolat olyan gyorsan elillant, ahogy jött.

- Nem tudom, ki az anyád, de az apád egy zseni volt. Egy mocskos szemétláda; de zseni. Nem hiszem, hogy nem örökölted.

- Milyen tekintetben? – kérdezte kíváncsian a kamasz, és végighevert a kanapén.

- Bájitaltan: feltaláló volt. Fekete mágia: mesteri fokozat. Kviddics: nem rossz, de azért apám lehagyta. Összességében véve: nem egy IQ-light.

- A sporthoz nem kell ész, csak szerencse – rázta a fejét a fiú, de azért jól láthatóan elpirult.

- Ha ezt gondolod, üdvözöllek Roxfort első osztályában. Még sokat kell tanulnod.

Severus visszavándorolt az ágyba, és beburkolózott az otthagyott takaróba. – Hát akkor taníts – morogta álmos hangon.

**3**

A délelőtt igen érdekesen telt. Harry kikényszerített előadást tartott az életéről, munkásságáról és a háború eseményeiről. A kis Snape _A Bennfentes Barátnője_-szemekkel, ámulva figyelte, és néha jól láthatóan megborzongott. Harry úgy érezte, rég törődtek vele ennyit egyhuzamban, kihúzta magát és tovább mesélt. Mikor menyasszonyához ért, megállt; tűnődve felpillantott a fiúra, és megpróbálta kivenni, mi járhat most a fejében.

- Egy _nő_? – fintorgott Severus. – Ne már.

- Ennyi volt a te tartalmas megjegyzésed? – húzta el a száját a férfi.

- Mégis mit mondjak? Ha azt mondom, a nők érthetetlenek, hisztérikusak és feleslegesek, megsértődsz és hátba átkozol.

- Mért pont hátba? – ráncolta a homlokát a másik.

- Mert úgy jobban szereted… - Severus vigyorogva közelebb húzódott hozzá fektében, míg Harry, aki csak üldögélt, gyanakodva arrébb húzódott.

- Már megint kezded? Igaz is, mért nem keresel magadnak egy rendes lányt a suliban?

Snape felnézett rá, csúfondáros, sőt alattomos tekintettel méregetve őt. - Fenti okokból kifolyólag… - mondta végül szemrehányóan.

- Na meg mert meleg vagy – konstatálta egykedvűen Harry.

- _Nem_ _vagyok_! – A fiú egészen felháborodott, olyannyira, hogy teljesen elhúzódott tőle. – Miből gondoltad?!

Egyszerre nevettek fel; Harry beletúrt a másik fekete hajzuhatagába, és szórakozottan tekergette a kósza tincseket. – Ne csináld – mordult fel álmatagon Severus. – Zsíros lesz.

- Hű de kényes valaki – vigyorodott el Harry, és csak azért is jól felborzolta a kölyök haját.

- Nem, csak hajlamos rá – javította ki Sev szigorúan. – Két-három napig bírja. Akkor újra mosom.

- És tegnap hányadik napja volt? – érdeklődött Harry, és tovább folytatta a kutatást.

- Az első – hangzott a szemrehányó válasz. – Úgyhogy el a kezekkel, holnaputánig ki kell bírnom.

- Micsoda rendszeresség – nevetett a férfi, és elhúzta a kezét.

- Nem, csak… Van egy lány… - Sev lehunyta a szemét, majd rosszkedvűen felnézett újra. – A fene belé.

- De hát én azt hittem… - Harry hagyta, hogy közéjük telepedjen a csönd, és zavarodottan figyelte a másik ajakbiggyesztését.

- Szegény Potter. – Severus felült, és felemelte kezeit, jelezve, hogy ő nem tehet róla. – Csak szükségem volt egy kis ölelésre. Tinédzser vagyok, emlékszel? Szeretethiány, miegymás…

- Szexhiány – jelentette ki mogorván Harry, és az ablakhoz sétált. – _Becsaptál_.

- Oké, oké… Mit akarsz hallani? Azt hiszem, _bi_ vagyok. Most örülsz? _Fogalmam_ _sincs_! Más dolgom volt mostanság, nem ilyesmiken tűnődni…

- De hát nem jársz be órákra! Mi más dolgod lehetne még?

Severus zavartan elhallgatott.

- Á. Most legyen nagy a szád – mordult fel Harry. – Szóval?

A másik még mindig nem felelt; láthatóan publikus válasz után kutatott.

- Cigarettázol – pirított rá szigorúan a férfi. – Bandázol, mi? Isztok is?

Snape felnézett, és a szája szélében egy pillanatra mintha halvány mosoly tűnt volna fel. Ennek ellentmondott a hangnem, amelyben megszólalt. – Mi közöd hozzá?! Azt csinálok, amit akarok!

- Ezt mintha már párszor hallottam volna tőled.

- Mert így igaz.

- Hová jártok?

- A _Három Sárkányba_. Meg a _Szárnyas_ _Vadkanba_. És… és a _Pár_ _Lépésbe_.

- Te bordélyházba jársz?! – döbbent meg Harry.

- Látszik, hogy nem voltál még náluk. Van ott minden. Fiúk, lányok, férfiak, nők, koktél, mézbor, kanapé, füstölők, hangulatvilágítás, kisebbfajta kviddicspálya, légbowling… - sorolta lelkesen Snape.

- Elég!

-…állatkereskedés, bár nem tudom, minek… és igazi barokk stílusú bárpult, meg kellékkölcsönző…

- Snape!

-…ja és egy gyorstalpaló házasságkötő. Jó vicc, nem?

- Nem tűnik valami kóser helynek – szűrte le a tanulságot Harry.

- Nem is azért járunk oda – vigyorodott el Sev. – Eljössz velem a hétvégén?

- Nem!

- Jövő héten? Ünnepeljük meg a vizsgáimat!

- Nem!! Az istenért, ez egy rohadt nyilvánosház!

- De bazi jó körítéssel!

- Inkább kerítéssel. Neked kívül tágasabb.

- Hidd el, ott benn is minden tágas már, semmi szűket nem találsz…

- Sev!

- De értik a dolgukat.

- Ugye ezt direkt csinálod? _Direkt_?

- Hát… eleinte nem, most már igen. – Snape még szélesebben vigyorgott, Harrynek meg elment a kedve mindentől.

- Na jó. Menj vissza az iskolába. Nem… nem akarlak látni egy ideig.

- Sejtettem: olyan vagy, mint a többi – suttogta elkomorodva Snape. Összekapkodta földre hányt csizmáit, és elindult az ajtó felé. – Majd a folyosón felveszem – szólt vissza gúnyosan. – Nem akarlak tovább zavarni. – Becsapta az ajtót; kis motoszkálás következett a folyosó padlóján.

- Délután elmegyek! – kiáltott utána Harry. A neszezés megszűnt, és kisvártatva egy durcás kamasz kémlelt be a szobába. – Hová? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

- Nem tudom – felelte Harry. – Panzióról panzióra járok. Mostanában elég nagy ehhez Roxmorts…

- A _Sárkányba_ menj – javasolta halkan Severus. – Ott jól főznek.

Azzal kifordult az ajtón, de még visszaszólt: - Ott találkozunk.

**§**

Ebéd után Harry töprengve figyelte az ablakából látható utcarészt. ,,_El fog jönni_", gondolta. ,,_El fog jönni, de minek? Semmi ő nekem, és semmi vagyok neki._"

Még egyszer végigfuttatta magában az alaphelyzetet; Snape fia és ő. Ő és Snape fia.

_Na neeem._

A fiúnak mennie kell.

Növekvő szorongással kémlelte a panzió bejáratát.

**§**

Severus somolyogva rótta a roxmortsi sikátorokat. Épp ,,bandázás"-ról jött, és megfelelően jó hangulatban volt ahhoz, hogy ismételten becserkéssze Pottert. **Gyűlölte**; gyűlölte minden porcikáját. Ezzel ellentétben a _Három Sárkány_ felé igyekezett, és magában szentül megfogadta, hogy megpróbálja a lehető legtöbbet kihozni ebből az átkozott viszonyból. A Potter név azért mégiscsak _Potter_, és neki volt mit törlesztenie ennek a fajnak. Gonosz mosoly tolult ajkára, és teljes erőből elrúgta az első útjába kerülő kődarabot. Színlelni kell csak, színlelni. Ez most a bosszú kulcsa.

**§**

Már több hónapja összejárogattak, és Harry még mindig nem sejtett semmit. Már nem érezte szükségét a heti egy szállásváltásnak; Sevie ellenben még mindig nem volt hajlandó leszokni a ,,bandázás"-ról. Mi több; ezek időpontjait általában napokkal előre bejelentette barátjának, és mikor a férfi csodálkozva megkérdezte, honnan tudja ilyen biztosan, hogy minden ismerősének jó az időpont, ő csak hamiskásan mosolygott. ,,_Egyszerűen csak érzem_", mondta olyankor.

Egyébiránt csak ,,barátok" maradtak. Harry nem volt hajlandó még egyszer elkövetni azt a hibát, hogy enged Severus kezdődő feslettségének; inni sem mert a jelenlétében. Úgy döntött, eleget tesz a lelkiismeretének, és mindenféle bujálkodás helyett inkább megpróbálja ,,jó útra" téríteni a fiút, így hát azt az alkoholgőzös, emlékevesztett éjszakát nem követte több.

Időnként tétován viszonozta a fiú egy-egy szórakozott simogatását, de aztán gyorsan visszakapta a kezét. Többször eltűnődött rajta, vajon jó ötlet volt-e elmondani neki Ginny halálát és az utána következő szexuális tortúrát. Megrontja-e ezzel a lelkivilágát? Hiszen közismert volt, hogy a Snape-ek érzelemvilágát könnyű a rosszba fordítani. Nem akarta elkövetni saját apja hibáját; vigyázott a kölyökre, mindig kivette a cigarettát a szájából, és próbálta lebeszélni a _Pár Lépés_ látogatásáról is.

A fiú RAVASZ-ai valóban elég jól sikerültek; Harry már csak ezért sem értette, miért nem tanul tovább. ,,_Majd ha lesz rá pénzem_", volt az örökös válasz, és mikor a férfi felajánlotta, hogy kifizeti a tandíjat, Severus sajnálkozva leintette: _Barátok vagyunk, nem szeretők, nem emlékszel? Még az italomat sem fizetheted ki._"

Severus tehát _gyűjtött_. Hogy pontosan hogyan, arról Harrynek fogalma sem volt; nem járt munkába, de valahogy mégis volt pénze az időnkénti bandázásokra és egy-egy csomag cigarettára. ,,_Örökség_", mondta szűkszavúan, valahányszor barátja szóvá tette ezt az érdekes tényállást, s a kérdésre, hogy akkor mért nem megy _ebből_ tanulni, mogorván azt felelte,,_Arra nem lenne elég_."

Mint kiderült, beszélgetőpartnernek nem olyan lelkes, mint szeretőnek; egyfolytában azt akarta, hogy Harry meséljen magáról, s ő alig-alig szólalt meg. A férfi nem bánta; úgy gondolta, ez egyfajta gyermekes szokása, s visszahúzódó jelleméből adódik. A kis Snape ragaszkodni látszott hozzá, és ez a lényeg. Kapcsolatuk mindkettejükre jó hatással volt; Sev már a cigarettáról is kezdett letenni Harry kedvéért.

Hosszú-hosszú időt töltöttek Roxmortsban, s mindeközben Harry fokozatosan elbarikádozta magát; nagyon letörte a gondolat, hogy barátai még csak nem is keresik, hisz mibe telik küldeni egy baglyot? Nem olvasott újságot, letett mugli szokásairól is, és nem utazgatott csak azért Londonba, hogy beüljön egy-egy mozifilmre, vagy otthonában benyomja a tévét. Sőt egyáltalán nem is látogatott haza lakásába.

Snape a segítségére volt magányos napjaiban; sétákra invitálta vagy bérelt szobájába ment fel hozzá. Sokat beszélgettek, és a férfi úgy érezte, kezd mögélátni a fiú szűkszavúságának. Olykor ő is megpróbálta kifaggatni a másikat; de mindig csak az ősrégi Griffendél-Mardekár ellentétek jöttek elő, s egy-egy ismerős tanár kétes nevelési módszerei. Sevie még mindig nem ismerte úgy a körülötte lévő világot, mint ő, s tapasztalatok híján nemigen tudott másról értekezni. Legalábbis eleinte úgy tűnt…

- Miért nem olvasol újságot? – kérdezte Sev egyik délután, mikor egy kávéház belső termében ültek, tökéletes magányban. Ő maga egy friss Reggeli Prófétát rendelt a kávéja mellé.

- Jó nekem így – vont vállat Harry. – Hisz a háborúnak már vége; mi a fenéről olvashatnék? Csak a pletykarovatok maradtak; arra meg nem vagyok kíváncsi, mit hoztak ki már megint a magánéletemből.

Sevie somolyogva legyintett, és visszatért az újságjához. - Úgy bújod, mintha valami érdekeset írna – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Harry. – Ki ment férjhez kihez?

- Cornelia Patil vált el attól a zagyvanevű koreaitól – felelte vigyorogva Severus, és lapozott egyet.

- Minek olvasod azt a szemetet?

- Nem lehet tudni, Harrykém. Nem lehet tudni… Vannak még jó hírek a világon.

**§**

Több mint egy év telt el így, prófétai magányban. Sev azzal vigasztalta Harryt, hogy majd meglátja, egyszer csak beköszönt egy jobb korszak. A férfi odáig jutott, hogy már nem volt képes egyedül kimenni az utcára; irtózott a tömegtől. Severus előre figyelmeztette, hogy az újságírók megint rászálltak, így a dolog nem is tanácsos. Tehát Harry mindig türelmesen megvárta, míg barátja érte jön, és együtt sétáltak a Múzeum körúton és a Foltozott Üst környékén.

Egyik nap azonban meglepő látvány került Harry szemei elé: ahogy a könyvtár felé sétáltak (Severus nem nagyon akart arra menni, de ő megfenyegette, hogy befizeti a tandíját, ha nem kulturálódik egy kicsit), a fenséges épület helyén csak egy halom roncsot találtak. ,,_Újjáépítés_", jegyezte meg sietősen Snape, és elkapta Harry karját. ,,_Nem akartam, hogy lásd. Minisztériumi baki._" Azzal továbbhúzta a meglepett férfit, aki végül megelégedett Floran Fortescue fagyizójával.

A napokban jelentkező rossz előérzet nem hagyta nyugodni Harryt; bár Severus féltékenyen őrizte minden lépését, s láthatóan nem tudta feldolgozni, hogy a férfi nem akar viszonyt kezdeni vele – ő időnként kiszökött, és meghökkenve konstatálta a roxmortsi utcák egyre erőteljesebb elnéptelenedését. Egyik éjjel mintha egy sikolyt is hallott volna, de mire befordult abba a sikátorba, már elhallgattak a hangok, és nem talált ott senkit.

Gyanakodni kezdett. ,,_Mi a fene ez?!_" Megérdeklődte a dolgot közügyi felügyelőjétől, Sevie-től, de ő csak annyit mondott, általános sztrájk van, mióta a könyvtárat lebontották.

Magyarázatai egyre sekélyesebbek lettek, s Harry rájött, hogy a fiú meg akarja kímélni valamitől. Hatalmas titok lapult a háttérben, és ő nem tudta megfejteni egyedül. De hiába próbálta rávenni Snape-et, hogy valljon be neki mindent, a kamasz csak vállat vont, és elintézte a dolgot egy ,,_Ugyan már! Nem hiszel nekem?_"-mel, majd a jövőben tervezett névváltoztatására terelte a szót.

-Nekem tetszik a _Három Sárkány_ – jegyezte meg egyik nap vigyorogva. – Dragon, hm… Meg kell variálni egy kicsit, aztán már csak egy jó keresztnév kéne…

Harry csak fél füllel hallgatta a napi rendszerességgel előforduló bürokráciagyilkos tervezgetést. – A Draco _keresztnév_ – szúrta oda, és folytatta az olvasgatást.

- Mi? – lepődött meg Severus.

- A Draco keresztnév, nem vezeték-. Van pár kellemetlen emlékem ezzel kapcsolatban…

- Én Dragonról beszéltem, nem Dracóról! Bár… - Snape szemei felcsillantak. – Ez _tetszik_. Honnan szedted?

- Ne reménykedj, már le van stoppolva. Igaz, a használója már nem él, de akkor is… Nem venném a lelkemre, ha az ő nevén kéne szólítanom téged.

- Kiről van szó?

-Istenem, néha elfelejtem, milyen szerencsés vagy – sóhajtott Harry. – Nem ismered azt a generációt, és Draco meghalt, mielőtt találkozhattál volna vele.

- Mikor halt meg? – kardoskodott Snape.

- Hm… Úgy hét éve. Miért érdekel ez téged?

- Engem **minden** érdekel – jelentette ki fontoskodva az ő Sevie-je. – Miben?

- Háború, drága, háború – mondta Harry unottan. – Na vajon?...

- Agyhártyagyulladásban – vigyorgott Sev.

- Megint zseniális vagy – szűrte le a következtetést a férfi, és visszafordult olvasnivalójához. Már nem látta, mikor Sevie ragyogó arccal előhúz egy könyvecskét, és újabb bejegyzést kapar bele.

**4 – A végkifejlet**

- Nem akarod meglátogatni a szüleid házát? – kérdezte egyik nap Sev, és nagyon kíváncsinak látszott.

- Nem – hangzott a rövid válasz. Harry még ágyban volt, mikor a fiú megérkezett, és nem tűnt különösebben vidámnak.

- Még sose voltál ott. Egyéves korod óta persze… Miért ne mehetnél vissza egy kicsit körülnézni a romokhoz? Odavezetlek – győzködte Sevie. – Ez egy jó terápia lenne az idegeidnek. Olvastam róla. Szembesítésnek hívják.

- Nem akarom viszontlátni azt a helyet – morogta Harry, és durcásan nekiállt öltözködni.

- Ne hülyéskedj. Nem élheted le az életed úgy, hogy nem láttad újra! – érvelt Severus, és finoman oldalba bökte. – Na gyere már.

- Mi ez az új típusú gondoskodás? – gyanakodott a férfi. – Mire készülsz?

- Majd meglátod – somolygott Sevie. – Van egy meglepetésem. Garantálom, hogy tetszeni fog.

Útban a ház felé Harry rossz előérzete ismét kiújult. Severus sétával készítette elő a godric's hollowi utazást; elvitte egy sötét mellékutcába, megmutatott neki egy kopott antikváriumot, majd lelkesen tovább vándorolt. – Minek örülsz ennyire? – kérdezett rá végül Harry, de csak alattomos mosoly volt rá a válasz. – Hát jó – sóhajtott a férfi. Megszokta, hogy Severus hasonló felvezetésű meglepetései mindig fergetegesek.

- Megpályáztam egy állást Roxfortban – szólalt meg hirtelen a fiú, mikor már Roxmorts kies külvárosában jártak.

- Kitalálom – dünnyögte Harry. – Rúnaismeret?

Sevie odavolt az ősi rúnákért, és ezt nem volt rest legalább heti rendszerességgel Harry orra alá dörgölni.

- Majdnem. Sötét varázslatok kivédése – mondta somolyogva Snape, és elégedetten nyugtázta Harry ledöbbent arckifejezését.

- De hát te irtózol a fekete mágiától! – kapkodott levegő után a férfi. – Akkor most mivégre…

- Gondoltam, életre keltem apám génjeit. _Ne nézz már így!_ Elutasítottak. Dumbledore nem tart elég jónak… Valahogy sejtettem. – Keserűen a fejét ingatta, de másképpen nem kommentálta a dolgot.

- Én örülök, hogy nem vett fel – jelentette ki Harry. – Tudod, jobb nem kísérteni a sorsot. Még mindig átokverte az az állás, nem?

- Nem tudok róla – vont vállat Snape.

- Azért jó, hogy megpróbáltad. Remek hír, hogy végre megpróbálsz állást keresni, még ha rosszul kezdted is. – Harry biztatóan megszorította társa karját.

- Ne fojtsd belém a poént – jelentette ki immár derűsen Sevie. – Ugyanis…

- Ne húzd az idegeimet – mosolyodott el a férfi.

-…felvettek bájitaltanárnak.

- Mi?!

- Vagyis ígéretet kaptam, na. Várólistára kerültem. Először persze el kell végeznem a megfelelő iskolákat, de úgy hallottam, ezen a tanszéken kiemelt mértékű az anyagi támogatás.

- De hát… Mi van a hajaddal?! Olyan kényes vagy rá – nyögte Harry.

- Teszek rá. Har', ez egy nagy lehetőség nekem! Ösztöndíjjal tanulhatnék!

- Hülyéskedsz? Ki szereti ezt az istenverte tantárgyat? – csattant fel a fiatal férfi. Majd megtorpant, zavartan beletúrt a hajába, és keserűen elmosolyodott. – Hát persze. Feltámasztani az apai géneket, mi? Remek. _És még te nevezed magad lázadónak?!_

- Nyugi, kincsem – duruzsolta Sev. – Nem kell mellre szívni. Tudod, hogy máshoz nincs tehetségem.

- Annak is több értelme lett volna, ha jelentkezel a Melbourne-i Darazsakhoz hajtónak! Ó, basszus, Sevie… hülye vagy.

Snape elvigyorodott, és ismét belekarolt Harrybe. – Lehet. De az is lehet, hogy nem. Menjünk.

**§**

- Megvárlak kinn – jelentette ki a hoppanálást követően Sev. – _Én_ nem akarom látni. Ez a te játszmád.

- Azért hurcoltál ide, hogy egyedül szembesüljek egy rakás rommal? – méltatlankodott Harry. – Tartozol annyival, hogy begyere velem.

- Majd lerovom máshogy – hajolt meg mosolyogva Sevie, és nyomott egy puszit a durcás férfi arcára. – Nem úgy, nyugi. Én egy ingyen koktélra gondoltam. Na menj. Ott az utca végén jobbra a nagy fehér ház. Tudod, hányas szám.

- Tudom – morogta Harry. – De ezért még számolunk…

- Biztosan – vigyorgott Sevie, és szertartásosan integetett. – Hoppá, ezt add ide – kapott a másik orra felé. Azzal levette Harry szemüvegét, és laza mozdulattal zsebre vágta. – Óvintézkedés – magyarázta.

- Mégis minek? – csattant fel a férfi, és Sev talárja felé nyúlt. – Ugyan már! Ne szórakozz velem!

- Olyan vagy, mint egy nagyra nőtt gyerek – somolygott Snape, és ügyesen kitért a kutakodó kéz elől. - Még a végén felszedsz valami apró kacatot, ami anyádé volt, és kiderül, hogy meg van átkozva. Vagy, ami még rosszabb, nincs elátkozva, te meg egész nap ott fogsz könnyezni felette. Neem, ez nekem nem hiányzik. Nézd meg úgy kábéra, és gyere vissza hozzám.

Ránézett az órájára, és vállat vont. – Most van nyolc. Legkésőbb negyed kilencre gyere vissza; akkor véget ér a terápiád, és nem próbálkozom többet. És most menj.

- Nevetséges vagy – morogta Harry. – Az nem megoldás, ha elveszed egy szemüveges ember látását.

- Nem olyan erős, ha jól tudom! – vágott vissza Sevie a zsebére csapva – Az igazság az, hogy nem tudsz élni a kellékeid nélkül! Mindig ugyanakkor kelsz és fekszel, mindig ugyanaz a hajviselet, ugyanaz a drágalátos okuláré, és a kávé is mindig ugyanúgy: feketén, egy kanál cukorral. A barátaidat se keresed, mert ők nem keresnek téged. Miért ne kezdeményezhetnél? Bújj már ki a barlangodból, Potter! Pszichiátriai eset vagy.

Harry nagyot fújt. – Ezért foglalkozol hát velem? – suttogta. – Mert érdekes kóreset vagyok?

- A fenét, Harry – legyintett türelmetlenül Snape, és ismét megnézte az óráját. – Menj, majd megbeszéljük. Ma még be kell ugranom a _Lépésbe_.

- Önző vagy – jelentette ki Harry, és már csak azért sem mozdult. – Önző…

- Te meg gyáva – vágott vissza Sevie. – Nem mersz ránézni arra a házra.

- Hát jó! – csattant fel a férfi, és vad mozdulattal előrántotta a pálcáját. – Megnézem én, hogy használ ez a terápia!

Azzal, ahogy volt, dühtől remegő vállakkal, szemüveg nélkül, pálcásan elindult a Godric's Hollow 52 felé.

Már nem látta, ahogy a háta mögött Snape elégedett mosolyra húzza a száját.

**§**

Csendes volt a környék. Néhány ház el lett barikádozva; Harry nem is csodálkozott rajta a Nagy Csata után. Akkor a legtöbb lakos elköltözött, és Voldemort meg ő egy üres utcán vívták meg végső harcukat. Neville még hasra is esett egy félig teli konzervdobozban; valószínűleg a nemrég elvándoroltak hagyták ott. Szegény azóta se szereti a spenótot…

A Csata napja előre meg volt hirdetve; az emberek ennek fényében dönthettek, mennek vagy maradnak. A legtöbben nem voltak kíváncsiak a végső összecsapásra – legalábbis nem eléggé ahhoz, hogy veszélyeztessék a családjuk életét.

Harry a _de ja vu_ borzongató érzésével a gyomrában lépkedett a néptelen utcán, miközben ide-oda forgatta a fejét. _Ezt a házat szépen újjáépítették… Ennek csak az udvara maradt meg… Az a sikátor nem volt ott…_ Hirtelen megtorpant. Az 52-es ház nem állt romokban, sőt.

Szülei háza szebb állapotban volt, mint valaha is hitte.

Tépelődve kinyitotta a kertkaput, és lassú léptekkel elindult a ház csiszolt barna ajtaja felé. ,,_Ki vehette gondjaiba_?"

Megpróbálta a kilincset – az épület zárva volt. Harry vállat vont, és egy Alohomorával túljutott ezen a nehézségen.

Azon már kevésbé, amit odabenn talált. ,,_Valaki lakik itt_", nézett körül megdöbbenve. A félhomályba burkolózó előszoba körös-körül a napi használat jeleit viselte – egy felakasztott nyári kabát a fogason, gyerekcipők a fal mellett, egy női topánka… És hirtelen egy hang a lépcső tetejéről.

- James! Hát te mit… - Lily Evans szakasztott mása állt ott, és kérdőleg nézett az ajtóban ácsorgó férfira. – Gyere be gyorsan, te lüke! – sziszegte, és lesietett hozzá. Karjaiban egy alig egy éves kisdedet tartott.

- Micsoda hülye konferencia, hallod... Azt mondták, csak holnap jössz – borult megkönnyebbülten Harry nyakába.

- Nem értem… nem értem… - dünnyögte Harry, és viszonozta az ölelést.

- Mit nem értesz, drágám? – bontakozott ki a karjaiból édesanyja. – Gyere fel, és mesélj, mit határoztak.

Harry botorkáló léptekkel igyekezett fel Lily után a lépcsőn, ám hirtelen megtorpant. Mintha hallott volna valamit az utca felől. Képzeletében egy pillanatra újra látni vélte azt a zöld villanást…

Megfordult, és rámeredt az ajtóra. Váratlanul minden a helyére került a fejében.

- Én vagyok az, anya – szólalt meg suttogva. – Figyelj rám.

Lily visszafutott hozzá, karján a gyermekkel, és értetlenül bámult rá. – Mi? – A gyerekszobából kiáradó fény az előszoba homályában megvilágította Harry arcát. – Te… te nem James vagy! – sikoltott fel Lily, és hátrálni kezdett.

- Nincs sok időm – hadarta Harry. – A nevem Harry Potter, és a jövőből érkeztem. Hol van apa?

Édesanyja egy ideig értetlenül fürkészte a vonásait; majd megragadta a kezét, és kivonszolta a fényre. – Beszélj – suttogta, mikor jobban szemügyre vette fiát, és ajka vonalát, szemeinek húzását gyorsan összehasonlította a karjaiban tartott kisdedével. – BESZÉLJ!

- Hol van James? – kiáltotta Harry, ahogy meghallotta az utcán közeledő lépteket.

- Hiszen már mondtam! Rendgyűlésre ment! Csodálkoztam is, mikor jöttél; holnapra vártam. Beszélj már! Mi lesz velünk a jövőben?

- Anya… **Lily**… Lily, fogd Harryt és menekülj! Ő az! – zihálta Harry, ahogy felfogta a sorsát. – Fuss! Menekülj! Majd én feltartóztatom…

Lily csak egyetlen pillanatig tétovázott; sarkon fordult és felrohant a lépcsőn. Harrynek könnybe lábadt a szeme a felismeréstől. _Az a varázs működött… _

A varázs, amit több mint egy éve talált valami régi könyvben Sirius házában, **működött**. ,,_Elméletileg egy sebezhető, kísérők nélküli Snape-hez vezetett volna el_"… Hát ki is volt az a könyvtárban?!

A varázslat elvégzése után – igen, most már biztosan emlékezett, hogy **utána** – alább hagyott a hírneve, és a barátait sem érdekelte többé. Naná, hogy nem érdekelte őket! _Nem voltak_ barátai! Hermione, Ron, Neville és a többiek… meg sem születtek! A bűbáj elintézte, hogy megtalálja a sebezhető Snape-et. _Időutazással_!

,,_Ó, hogy nem vettem észre…_", dühöngött tehetetlenségében. ,,_Nem vettem észre, hogy megváltozott az idő… De hát hogy is vettem volna? Minden héten szállást váltottam, senkivel nem tartottam fenn tartós kapcsolatot, újságot nem olvastam…_**"** – számlálgatta magában. ,,_Istenem, legalább az feltűnhetett volna, hogy Rita Vitrol nem írt több leleplező cikket! Pedig a háború után csak úgy gyártotta őket…_**"**

Hahh! _Újjáépített_ Roxmorts! Na persze. A Voldemort _előtti_ Roxmorts volt az. És a könyvtár… Soha nem épült újjá! Az ő korában már a helye se volt ott! Roxmorts nem _felvirágzott_, mint ő hitte, hanem félig lerombolták, mielőtt ő megszületett, és többé sose nyerte vissza régi fényét!

A _Három Sárkány_, A _Pár Lépés_ A _Merlinhez Címezve_… mind-mind _ősrégi_ kocsma, fogadó és ki tudja, mi, nem pedig a háború _után_ alapított csodahely! Az andalító, régies stílusú utcácskák nem nosztalgia céljából épültek!

Severus Snape fiatalkorában járt. Az a fiú a könyvtárban pedig… Az nem Snape azonos nevű fia volt.

Maga volt Severus Snape.

Az első esti ledorongolásából – vagy még előbb - valahogy rájött, hogy Harry más időből jött – igen, így utólag nézve ez volt az egyetlen elfogadható magyarázat a viselkedésére, vagy az, hogy Harry dühöngő őrült, de nem, Snape rátapintott a lényegre -, és attól kezdve csak játszott vele!

Kihasználta; minden egyes információt, minden elejtett nevet és csatát számon tartott – erre Harry a saját életére esküdött volna. Ki tudja, tényleg szeretkeztek-e akkor éjjel? Hiszen ő nem emlékszik semmire! Biztos volt benne, hogy Snape csak megvárta, míg elalszik, aztán levetkőzött és odafeküdt mellé, hogy reggel úgy tegyen, mintha… Az _aljas szemétláda_!

Még hogy nem érdeklik a sötét művészetek! Még hogy imádja a rúnaismeretet! Még hogy ,,bandázni" jár! _Ekkoriban hívták össze a legtöbb halálfaló-gyűlést…_

Hogy nem akar apja nyomdokaiba lépni! Hah, hát persze! Az apja egy nyomorult **mugli**! Ezért nem volt büszke a nevére! Ezért vágott gyászos képet, ha apja ,,balhéiról" volt szó! A férfi valószínűleg csak ivott, és időnként összeverte a családját, meg bevert pár kirakatot…

A kérdezősködése Dragonról – még hogy névváltoztatás! Draco Malfoy azokban a napokban született meg, és Snape sietett szállítani a híreket Luciusnak, mire viszi majd a fia!

És Ginny halála… Nem véletlen, hogy Voldemort _akkor, ott_, pont ott tört rá a bázisukra – **tudta**, hogy Ginny egyedül lesz! Nem véletlen tragédia volt – a fenébe is, mint harmadikban az az eset apja szarvas patrónusával… **Ő**, Harry idézte meg azt a patrónust, és **Ő**, Harry árulta el a tinédzser Snape-nek, hol üssön rajta a Renden Voldemort huszonvalahány év múlva, hogy megölhesse Harry szerelmét!

Az idő felkavarodott, összefolyt, és ő egyszerre volt a jövőben, a múltban – csak a saját jelenében nem.

Alig hallotta meg Lily cipőjének gyors kopogását a lépcsőn, és már végiggondolta egész csapdába csalatását. A fenébe is, Sevie… még a szemüvegét is azért vette le róla, hogy még jobban hasonlítson Jamesre!

Terápia. Az. ,,_Majd meglátod_"-ok,,_egy nagy meglepetés_" és sok-sok kétértelmű ,,_lehet_"… És végül a ,,_Negyed kilencre véget fog érni a terápiád._"

Megpördült a tengelye körül, és szembenézett a kicsapódó ajtóval. Szembenézett apja végzetével. Voldemort végül diadalmaskodott a Kis Túlélő fölött – először és utoljára. De odafent már várta még egy…

Odafent várta még egy.

Mikor a Nagyúr felsietett a lépcsőn, s Lily a fia bölcsője elé állva felsikoltott, hogy ,,_Harryt ne, Harryt ne, könyörgök, csak őt ne!_" – Harry Potter már halott volt.

**Epilógus**

**James Potter alig pár órával később tért vissza a Főnix Rend sürgősségi konferenciájáról. _Valóban előbb engedték el._ Nem törődött az ajtó közelében heverő férfi holttestével; felrohant a romos emeletre, és halott feleségét meglátva azonnal el is hagyta az épületet. Nem vette észre a sokktól elcsendesült, életben maradt csecsemőt. **

**Azonmód öngyilkosságot követett el. Testét soha nem találták meg; helyette azt a férfit temették el, aki félig-meddig szétroncsolva hevert a romok alatt. A magassága, az alkata stimmelt, vérrel borított arcának vonásai is Jamesre utaltak – csak azzal a furcsa villám alakú sebhellyel nem tudtak mit kezdeni.**

**Dumbledore soha nem mondta el a kis Harrynek, hogy halott apja homlokán ugyanazt a jelet találták, amely őrá került Voldemort első támadásakor. Túl fiatalnak találta még ehhez a hírhez – végül sírba vitte magával a titkot.**

**Severus Snape valóban várólistára került Roxfort tanári posztjainak várományosai közt. A Nagyúr bukása előtt tanúsított _hősies_ áttérésének köszönhetően megkapta a bájitantanári állást. Minden évben megpályázta a sötét varázslatok kivédését, mert nem hitt abban, amit a felnőtt Harry utolsó találkozásukkor mondott neki. ,,_Nem lehet elátkozva_", gondolta, egészen addig, míg meg nem kellett ölnie Dumbledore-t, és a felbőszült minisztériumi kopók helyben kivégezték, mikor rátaláltak.**

**Colin Creevay és Hermione Granger, mikor visszatértek második nászútjukról, megpróbálták felvenni a kapcsolatot a Kis Túlélővel – mugli lakásának üzenetközvetítője válaszolt, és a fiú nem hagyta meg, hová menjenek utána. Hermione úgy döntött, Harry túlságosan nagy érzelmi válságban van ahhoz, hogy felkeressék. Vártak, míg elmúlik, és barátjuk önként hazatér. **

**Sosem találták meg a holttestét.**

VÉGE


End file.
